Current semiconductor packaging technology often involves tradeoffs between ease and efficiency of manufacturing on the one hand, and various performance drawbacks on the other. For example, a tremendous market growth for high density and high output/input integrated circuit packages has resulted in a trend for electronic products that are lightweight, smaller in size, multi-functional, and with ever increasing higher speeds. Electronic products such as cell phone base products, global positioning systems (GPS), satellites, communication equipment, consumer products, and a vast line of other similar products are in ever increasing global demand.
There is an important need that exists for parts in the package to become thinner and thinner to reduce the size of the whole package effectively without sacrificing performance and speed.
Attempts have failed to provide a complete solution addressing simplified manufacturing processing, time to market, improved reliability, reduced electrical parts on the circuit boards, and size reductions of the circuit boards with increased functionality, leveragability, and increased product features to the consumer.
Thus, an increasing need remains to reduce parts mounted on the circuit boards while increasing functionality. In view of the economic and technological challenges, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve reliability and product yields to meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought after but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in art.